DEVIL IN ONE PIECE STORY
by IAO BRS
Summary: perjalanan si calon raja bajak laut harus dipenuhi dengan penderitaan yang berat. setelah eksekusi yang dilakukan terhdap ace, kini hanya tinggal dialah seorang diri yang masih hidup untuk melanjutkan cita cita para saudaranya. Perhatikan, baca, dan review lah cerita in sampai tamat! ( NOT YAOI!)
1. episode 1 : who are you?

disclaimer : one piece punya master oda

rate : t s/d m

AN : Aku tunggu masuka yang membangun apapun bentuknya

summary : Saat luffy, sabo, dan ace masih dapat bermain bersama sama dengan bahagianya, telinga mereka mendengar gossip yang mengatakan bahwa ada anak iblis di desa fusa. desa tercinta yang menjadi awal mula sejarah kekuasaan raja bajak laut. Perhatikan, baca, dan review lah cerita in sampai tamat!

* * *

**DEVIL IN ONE PIECE STORY**

* * *

**Episode 1 : who are you?**

* * *

Pada Sore hari ini di terminal grey kondisinya masih seperti biasa yaitu sangat suram dan kumuh, lain halnya dengan kondisi di pusat desa fusha yang masih terlihat cukup ramai dengan berbagai macam makhluk hidup yang berlalu lalang didalamnya. Kau tahu penyebabnya? Ya anda benar, penyebab semua ini karena sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi para penduduk desa untuk menyudahi kegiatan hari ini dengan membeskan semua keperluan didesa dan lebih baik kembali ke rumah masing masing untuk bersantai dan bercanda bersama sanak family. Tapi semua hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbanding terbalik pada kondisi seorang anak kecil berambut putih dan beriris hijau neon yang terkesan sendu dari balik tumpukan sampah disudut terminal grey.

"siapa aku? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" lirih anak kecil itu kepada hembusan udara yang bercampur bau sampah

"hiks… aku…. Hiksss… siapa?" anak kecil itu terus saja bergumam tidak jelas dengan pandangan kosong melihat ke tumpukan sampah sisa penduduk didepannya

*brug

Bunyi sampah yang mendarat diatas tanah tidak dapat mengalihkan lamunannya, ia terus dan terus saja bergumam tidak jelas

"lihat nak jauhi anak itu dia aneh" bisik seorang wanita berhidung bulat yang membuang sampah tadi kepada anak laki lakinya, wanita itu memiliki tubuh gendut dengan kaki kecil yang sangat tidak proposoinal untuk menopang berat badannya

"hikss, kenap mah.. hiks" anaknya yang memiliki tubuh gendut seperti ibunya bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan potongan daging domba sehingga menimbulkan kesan rakus

"astaga, lihatlah anak ganteng ku ini?! sudahlah dia itu anak gila lebih baik kita pulang anak ku tersayang, sepertinya kau masih lapar" si ibu menggandeng tangan kanan anaknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat kumuh ini

"ia mom!" anak itu melempar tulang domba yang tidak dapat ia makan kearah anak misterius, tapi mata anak misterius itu tak bergeming dari langit sore yng berwarna merah gelap

"dasar anak aneh" cibir wanita muda yang datang untuk membuang sampah setelah wanita gendut pergi

#malam harinya#

"pasti dia anak yang tidak diinginkan" batin seorang wanitaa dewasa dengan dandanan sangat menor kepada bocah malang itu, ia datang dengan membawa sekotak peti sampah yang berbau sangat menijijikan dari pinggir kota

Beberapa saat setelah wanita itu pergi suasana terminal grey semakin gelap dan terkesan menakutkan, sampai suara pria tak dikenal memecahkan keheningan

"dasar wanita tidak berguna! Beraninya dia meninggalkanku demi lelaki payah seperti itu!" maki seorang pemabuk seraya melemparkan botol minumanya ke sembarang arah

*trang

Secara tidak sengaja botol itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepala bocah kecil itu hingga mnmbulkan pendarahan parah karena serpihan kaca ada yang menusuk, tapi anehnya anak misterius itu tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan menangis ataupun marah kepadanya

*shush

Bulan memberikan bantuan kepada anak itu dengan cara memberikan sedikit sinar miliknya untuk menerangi terminal grey yang sebelumya gelap

"ha..hantu!" pemabuk itu berlari dengan sangat kencangnya, ketika melihat sosok anak kecil dengan darah yang banyak dan mata hijau yang berkilau terang

#Pagi yang mengebohkan seluruh pulau#

Setelah mendengar cerita dari pemabuk yang kebetulan adalah seorang pekerja di percetakan local, desa fusha semakin geger karena sosok hantu pembunuh yang ada di koran itu mirip sekali dengan ciri ciri anak misterius yang ada di terminal grey, Dan kemudian editor memberikan sedikit bumbu bumbu penyedap cerita pada artikel temannya itu

"aku heran kenapa ia masih bisa hidup, walau tidak makan" Tanya seorang nelayan yang membaca poster pengumuman tentang berita terhot pagi ini

"ya kau benar kenapa ia bisa tetap hidup ya" balas temannya yang melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat poster itu tertempel. Poster itu menampilkan kondisi terbaru dari bocah itu dengan keanehan ia tak memiliki bekas darah atau pun luka dibagian wajahnya

"pasti dia anak iblis" semua orang mengucapkan satu hal yang sama di hati mereka ketika melihat poster dan Koran terbitan media cetak tak bertanggung jawab itu, sehingga menimbulkan kebencian baru pada sosok anak kecil yang menangis tak bersuara di terminal grey. Begitulah seterusnya cercaan atau hinaan yang sudah sering didapatkan anak miserius itu sejak Koran dan poster itu terbit dan tertempel sampai satu bulan telah berlalu.

#markas bandit hutan#

Di dalam sebuah markas para bandit yang terletak di tengah tengah hutan pedalaman desa fusa, didalam ruangan berkumpul terlihat tiga anak kecil dengan wajah ala pembunuh sedang meminum susu bersoda, gaya mereka meminum minumanya terlihat seperti tingkah gerombolan bandit berbahaya yang sedang meminum bir

"hei kau tau tidak sabo, kalau didesa ini ada anak iblis yang baru datang beberapa waktu yang lalu" Tanya sorang anak kecil yang bertingkah seperti pemimpin di kelompok kecil itu ia memiliki titik titik hitam di kedua pipinya

"woahhh anak iblis, anak iblis" teriak luffy kecil dengan mata bintangnya ketika ace memberikan informasi baru untuknya wajah pembunuh sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan wajah bodoh

"tidak, sepertinya dia bukan iblis luffy" balas sabo dengan mata bosan kearah susu soda yag sedang diaduk aduknya

"dari mana kau yakin dia bukan iblis, bodoh! aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah iblis" sanggah ace tetap mempertahankan keakuratan informasi baru miliknya

"firasatku saja" sabo memonyongkang bibirnya ke arah soda minuman yang sedikt keluar melewati bibir gelas

"woahhh apa itu benar ace? Ayo kesana" Tanya luffy sambil menarik narik lengan ace dengan cepat

"diam dulu brengsek. Jadi begini luffy, aku mendengar berita ini dari beberapa anggota dadan, mereka mengatakan jika sebulan yang lalu tiba tiba saja ada seorang anak misterius tiba dipulau ini, dan sejak kedatangannya anak itu tidak pernah pergi dari tempatnya. dan sekarang bahkan ia tidak pernah terlihat untuk pergi mencari makan -"

"woah~, pasti dia pertapa yang sudah melakukan meditsi tingkat tinggi ya ace?" potong sosok wanita gendut yang sepertinya tertarik dngan obrolan anak anak asuhnya, ia menampilkan wajah setan miliknya

"woahhhhhh brengsek kau mengagetkan ku saja, dadan gendut" teriak ketiga anak itu terkejut seraya menunjuk kasar kearah wajah mengerikan milik sang pengasuh yang berada tepat dibelakang tubuh mereka

*bletak

Di Ketiga kepala bocah malang itu muncul benjolan seperti tumor yang sangat besar setelah dadan memberikan pukulan sayang miliknya

"hahahaha, tidak baik berbicara seperti itu. Dan jika tanpa mengetahui kebenaran kau tidak boleh menuduhnya sembarangan" sambung ibu pengasuh mereka yang menaruh kue beras di meja tempat anak anak itu berkumpul, lalu setelah menaruhnya dadan berniat kembali ke dapur

"mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup selama satu bulan tanpa memakan apapun!" teriak ace yang merasa jengkel dengan argument milik pangasuhnya, dadan pun menghentikan langkahnya dengan wajah tertunduk

"betul kata ace" luffy juga ikut ikutan mendukung kata kata ace dengan mulut yang dimajukan

"dasar anak kecil" gumam sabo sambil meminum es sodanya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dari benjolan besar dikepalanya "uhh, segarnya" komentnya seperti seorang yang sudah lama tersesat di padang pasir

"kau juga masih kecil sabo!" teriak ace sambil menunjuk muka sabo dengan wajah marah bertaring ala komik komik

"hm. iya" luffy mengangguk setuju menimpali pendapat yang salah dari sabo dengan wajah polosnya

"hahaha…. jadi menurutmu jika manusia bisa hidup lebih dari sebulan tanpa makanan ia adalah iblis, begitu ace? Dan kau juga bisa menuduh siapapun tanpa bukti yang kuat, begitu?" Tanya dadan masih diposisi yang sama

"ya, itu adalah hukum mutlak manusia. Dan dadan! Mana ada manusia yang tidak berfikir sepertiku, itu wajar" ace dengan sebalnya menjawab perkataan dadan

"hm, pendapatmu tidak sepenuhnya salah ace. Cuma kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti rahasia dunia" dadan kembali masuk kedalam rumah/markas miliknya

"baik akan aku buktikan dia adalah iblis atau bukan, dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku akan mengetahui semua rahasia dunia!" ace melangkah pergi keluar dengan derap langkah kaki yang keras melewati pintu ala bar kuno

"tunggu aku ace! Ayo sabo" luffy kecil berlari mengikuti orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak tertuanya dan berbalik mengajak sabo

"dasar mereka berdua, selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil" sabo berniat berdiri dari atas tataminya sebelum lankahnya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara dari dadan

"sabo, tolong jaga mereka berdua ya, terkadang mereka suka seenaknya saja jika sudah membuat keputusan. Aku takut mereka akan mati muda jika mereka bersikap seperti itu terus" kepala wanita itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum lebar serta nada keibuan yang sangat menenangkan, dan hal itu adalah momen yang sangat amat jarang terjadi selama sabo tinggal disini

"tentu saja itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang yang paling jenius dikelompok kecil ini" sabo berlari menyusul kedua sudaranya dengan semburat merah dipipi keduanya

"hihihi, anak anak itu" senyum tulus dari dadan terlihat sangat menenangkan itu sudah hilang ketika ia melihat sabo pergi dan di gantikan dengan wajah penuh luka

#terminal grey#

"lihatlah luffy dia anak iblis yang sering dibicarakn orang orang" ace berbicara dari balik tembok sampah yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi hawa keberadaannya, dan ia terus menujuk nunjuk sosok anak kecil yang sedang meringkuh kaku di belakang tempat sampah

"hm" balas luffy antusias dengan mata polosnya yang terus saja bergambar bintang. Tapi, didalam kepala luffy Ia merasa sedang menjadi seorang mata mata kelas atas dan ace sedang menjadi asistenya

"ace, dia bukan iblis" sabo mengingatkan ace lagi dengan nada berwibawa layaknya seorang bangsawan

"sttt!" luffy menaruh jari telunjuk di bibrnya dan menatap sabo tajam seakan akan memandang sabo sebagai kliennya yang tidak tahu apa apa soal permasalah ini

"haah baik, aku akan diam saja" akhirnya sabo menyerah dengan tatapan aneh milik luffy

"hmmm" sabo dan ace saling pandang yang memiliki arti 'turuti saja imajinasi liarnya'

Dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal yang akan disesali ace dan sabo karena perhatian mereka sempat teralih , kejadian itu adalah tindakan luffy yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya

"hai anak iblis!" luffy berteriak nyaring menghampiri sosok anak misterius itu, kini ia kembali lagi jadi sosok yang sangat ceroboh khasnya

"BODOH! Apa yang dia lakukan" ace dan sabo menampar dahi mereka masing masing dengan keras ketika melihat kelakuan konyol orang yang sudah dianggap adik mereka sendiri

"ohhh tidakkkk…. aku akan dibunuh nyonya dadan" muka sabo berubah sepucat mayat dengan air mata yang keluar dengan deras tak lupa dengan bekas tamparan yang terlihat semakin kontras

"BODOH aku pasti akan di hajar si wanita gendut itu" mata ace berubah menjadi putih semua dengan mulut berbusa yang terbuka lebarnya

*haaah

Kepala anak itu mulai terangkat dan menampakan sepasang mata hijau neon bercahaya seperti laser yang siap menembak siapapun yang berani mengganggunya. Walau begitu luffy sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan mata anak itu yang menyala tajam ketika dirinya yang memanggil dengan sebutan anak iblis

"hiii" sabo dan ace berpelukan dengan bulu bulu tubuh mereka yang merinding kuat ketika melihat tatapan mata anak itu secara langsung. Mata yang tidak wajar jika dimiliki anak anak itu, bersinar seperti sepasang mata seekor naga legendaris

"hai anak iblis siapa namamu?" luffy tidak merasakan apapun ketika ia bertatapan mata lebih dekat dengan anak misterius didepanya salahkan hatinya yang polos atau otaknya yang bodoh

"luffy cepat kemari, brengsek!" teriak ace yang menambah eratan pelukannya dengan sabo, ia hanya bisa melambai lambaikan sebelah tangannya yang ia rasa sudah mulai lemas sejak ia menatap mata anak iblis

"ya Bodoh cepat lari kesini" timpal sabo dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya

Mata anak itu malah menatap sabo dan ace lebih tajam lagi, sehingga membuat lutut keduanya lemas dan tak mampu menahan berat badan tubuh kecil mereka

"hai siapa namamu? Aku monkey D. luffy, salam kenal" kata luffy yang hanya berjarak satu langkah dari sosok anak misterius itu

"d…" gumam anak itu dengan pandangan yang terlihat seperti sedang mencari sebuah informasi dan kebenaran dari sosok baru yang sudah sok kenal dengannya

"jadi namamu d….?" luffy brjongkok menatap mata kosong anak itu lebih dalam, wajah anak itu tertutupi bayangan dan hanya matanya saja yang bisa terlihat

"d.." balas anak itu tidak jelas dengan mata hijau neon yang terus bergerak menscan luffy

"D. ayo berteman" luffy menjulurkan tangannya kerah anak itu, tapi anak itu hanya membalas uluran tangan itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit ditebak

"D. ayo kita bersalaman sebagai teman" sehingga membuat luffy gemas dan berusaha menarik narik tangan anak itu secara paksa agar ia bisa bersalaman

"grgghhh" luffy harus kerja ektra untuk mengeluarkan telapak tangan d

"teman.." senyum cerah luffy berusaha meyakinkan D. untuk menjadi temannya setelah kerja kerasnya meraih jabatan d

"te…ma…n" sambung D. dengan susah payah menyebut kata teman ke luffy dan tangannya sudah berjabatan dengan luffy

"hei ace, sabo, kemarilah dan berkenalan dengan D. . dia bukan iblis dan dia anak yang baik" teriak luffy kepada saudara saudaranya yang masih ketakutan di kejauhan

Disisi ace dan sabo yang masih dalam kondisi gemeteran dan ketakutan, ketika mendengar suara luffy mereka seakan akan tersadar dari kebodohan yang ada didiri mereka sendiri

"hm sudah bodoh ditambah lagi kau memang pengecut" mereka berdua berkata seperti seorang pahlawan sejati dan melepaskan pelukannya serta bertingkah seperti kejadian peluk pelukan sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi

"cepatlah ace, sabo!" teriak luffy kecil kepada ace dan sabo, luffy sendiri yang sedang mengajak D. untuk berdiri menyambut kedatangan kedua saudara tercintanya

"ayo lebih cepat, pengecut" dengan sombongnya ace melangkahkan kakinya lebih dahulu meninggalkan sabo yang masih sibuk membersihkan bajunya dari debu sampah

"awaas kau brngsek!" peremptan muncul didahi sabo yang berlari kesal menyusul ace ketempat luffy

Ketika D. berdiri terlihat tinggi badanya yang lebih kecil dari luffy , tapi baju d. terlihat lebih berkelas dan mahal walaupun sudah sangat lusuh

*tap *tap

Ace tiba lebih dulu di depan d dan luffy dengan wajah sangar miliknya, ia berlari meninggalkan sabo yang masih beberapa langkah dibelakangnya

"hmm! aku ace" ace mengulurkan tangaanya ke pada D. tapi tak ada respon yang ia dapatkan

"hahaha kau tahu perkenalan seperti itu terlalu jelek " ejek sabo yang baru sampai tapi dengan pedenya sabo ikut memberikan salaman persahabatan pada d, tapi nihil. Mereka berdua tidak mendapat respon yang baik

"brengsek kau! Apa mau kubunuh, hah!" teriak sabo dan ace dalam mode marah ala komik

"maafkan dia ace, sabo. Dia maluu.. shishishi" cengir luffy yang menepuk nepuk kepala D.

"tetap saja, luffy! itu tindakan sombong" wajah ace Manahan kesal dengan asap hitam yang mengepul dari kepalanya

"aku mengerti, jadi kau malu ya" sabo mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti langkah luffy menepuk nepuk kepala D. tapi sabo merasa kalau dirinya seperti sedang menepuk nepuk kepala anak anjing , dan hasilnya D. bertingkah seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan ibunya

"D…" jawab d. dengan wajah polos lucunya

"tunggu" kata ace dengan picingan tajam dari iris mata kecilnya

"kenapa ace?" Tanya sabo yang masih menepuk nepuk kepala D. dan tersenyum melihat wajah lucu milik D.

"apa kau menyadarinya sabo?" ace menaruh tangan kanannya di dagu layaknya menemukan sebuah fakta penting

"apa?" mata sabo mendelik sebal karah ace yang berani menggangu kesenangannya

"perhatikan wajahnya bukankan ia mirip sekali dengan luffy, tapi dalam versi lebih kalem dan lucu" ace menujuk wajah luffy dan D. dengan kedua jari telunjuknya

"masa?" sabo memicingkan matanya tajam kearah d. dan luffy secara bersamaan

"shishi kau membuatku malu sabo.." luffy tersenyum lebar dengan gaya ala shin-chan

"diam dulu bodoh" sabo kesal dengan tingkah meyebalkan luffy

"coba lebih teliti" ace masih mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"astaga kau benar, demi kue enak buatan dadan! Mereka benar benar mirip!" jawab sabo dengan mata yang terbelalak

"katanya kau jenius" cibir ace dengan pandangan menusuk dan mulut yang dimajukan

"hehe tentu saja tidak dalam segalanya" sabo hanya dapat menganggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali

"shishishi" luffy tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan adik yang mirip dengannya

"D. apa kau punya keluarga?" Tanya Sabo yang telah tersadar kepada D. dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari d.

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa ada disini" Tanya ace kepada d. dan hanya dibalas respon yang sama sperti pertanyaan sabo, ia pun memberikan tatapan sedih kepada luffy

"Tapi d. kau tahu dari mana kau berasal?" Tanya ace lagi dengan posisi semakin mendekat

"d." D. menggeleng pelan dengan kepala yang mulai tertunduk lesu

"tunggu ace, dari fakta yang terlihat D. bukanlah orang yang berasal dari sini (luar grand line). Apa benar d.?"

"d." hanya gelengan kepala yang dapat mereka dapatkan, dan itu sama sekali tidak bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu anak anak yang mereka miliki

"arrhggggg" ace dan sabo menjambak rambu mereka dengan frustasi

"shishi, tidak apa apa d" senyum luffy sambil mengelus ngelus punggung d. dengan tangannya

"lebih baik kita bawa dia ke markas, dan tanyakan pada si wanita gendut itu" usul ace melangkah angkuh

"benar" balas sabo dengan anggukan

"apa kau mau ikut kami kesana, d.?"luffy bertanya lagi

"bolehkah?" kata pertama yang lancar untuk orang lain dari D. akhirnya keluar untuk pertama kalinya setelah sebulan ia berada disini

"akhirnyaaaa" tiba tiba ace dan sabo berlutut dengan mata berair, mereka melakukan posisi seperti seorang yang sudah berdoa sejak lama dan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari tuhan

"shishi" luffy pergi terlebih dahulu dengan menggandeng tangan D. yang tersnyum senang ketika tanganya ada yang menggandeng

#sore di markas bandit#

Sore hari dimarkas dadan masih sepi, karena biasanya pada malam harinya lah anak buah dadan datang menghadap dadan dan melaporkan pekerja mereka

"dadan, aku membawa temaan baru!" teriak luffy kedalam rumah/markas yang sudah mulai rapih dengan berbagai minuman diatas meja

"ya sebentar" terdengar jawaban disela sela suara dentingan piring yang sepertinya sedang dicuci

*tap tap

Suara langkah dadan terdengar dari dalam dapur, suara langkah yang mampu membuat anak kecil manapun ketakutan. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi D. yang tangannya masih digenggam luffy dengan erat seakan akan mengatakan 'tenang saja, dia baik'. Akhirnya dadan tiba dihadapan kedua bocah yang seumuran

'hmm…. apa dia anak itu?' batin dadan yang melihat penampilan d. yang memakai baju dan jubah terbuat dari sutra kualitas terbaik tapi wajahnya tertunduk, menurut dadan baju d bahkan lebih mahal dari baju milik sabo ketika baru sampai

"hooo, siapa namamu bocah manis?" dadan bertanya dengan nada yang ia buat mengerikan kepada anak kecil dihadapannya yang wajahnya masih tertutupi poni rambutnya

"d." gumam bocah itu

"bisa kau ulangi siapa namamu?" Tanya dadan masih diposisi yang sama tapi ada perempatan kecil didahinya

"D." d. msih bergumam namun dengan volume suara sedikit lebih kras dari sebelumya

"hei, kau laki laki apa bukan! Jika ia, maka kau harus tatap aku dan sebutkan namamu dengan lantang" akhirnya sosok malaikat dadan telah runtuh dengan sikap lemah lembut ala nyonya bangsawan dan digantikan dengan sosok dewa neraka berbadan gendut dengan gada raksasa

"SAYA ADALAH YUKIYOSHI NYONYA GENDUT" mata hijau yuki menatap tegas kearah dadan dengan aura khas seorang raja

"shishi" luffy hanya tertawa ketika melihat wajah terkejut dadan yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya

'siapa anak ini? Kenapa wajahnya bisa sangat mirip dengan luffy?! Ah perstan dengan itu, lihatlah wajah lucunya dan auranya sungguh membuatku bergairah! Tapi tunggu, apakah ia barusan memanggilku gendut' batin dadan yang terkejut ketika ia bisa melihat wajah asli sosok yang sering menjadi bahan omongan orang orang dimarkasnya, ia sangat ingin mencubit pipi chuby milik anak itu

*tap tap tap

*bruk

"hei luffy kau tega sekali meninggalkan kami di tengah tengah serbuan sekumpulan anjing liar, hah!" teriak ace dalam posisi jatuhnya ketika ia baru saja sampai ke bar dengan kondisi baju dan celana yag robk seperti bkas koyakan anjing, kesan itu meruntuhkan imajinasi dadan

*tap tap

*buh

"AHHH! itu semua kan salah mu BRENGSEK" teriak sabo dari atas ace dengan penampilan yang tidak jauh berbeda, dan menjitak kepala ace dengan tinju terbaiknya

*BLETAK

#flashback#

"d. apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya luffy pada adik barunya

"belum" sejak meninggalkan terminal grey d. tetap saja menundukan kepalanya karena orang orang mencibir dan memberikan tatapan jijik

"sejak berapa lama?" luffy bertanya lagi denganwajah yang ia dekatkan ke wajah YUKI/D.

"sebulan yang lalu.." lirih yuki

"apa itu benar? Jika aku menjadi kau aku akan mati dalam waktu 20 jam tanpa makanan" luffy membayangkan tubuhnya menjadi kurus dan hanya tersisa kulit untuk membungkus tulangnnya

d. melihat tingkah laku luffy yang sangat lucu, bagi d. luffy adalah satu stunya orang yang tidak menggangapnya sampah dan tidak berguna. Walau pun menurut d. luffy itu tipe orang yang sangat jujur dan konyol tapi ia percaya luffy membawa sebuah takdir yang sangat besar di pundaknya

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu" luffy menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai wujud rasa ingin tahunya

"hei kalian berdua terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kami" ace melangkah maju kehadapan luffy

"ace awas" peringatan sabo terlambat ketika ace yang sedang berjalan mundur tanpa sadar menginjak ekor anak anjing yang sedang menyebrang

*aing *aing

Ringgis anak anjing itu membuat ace menengok dan melihat sosok anak anjing yang sedang menangis dengan derasnya

"ayo d. kita lari sebelum induk anak anjing itu datang" bisik luffy di telinga D. dan menarik tangan d dengan kencang menjauh meninggalkan ace yang shock dengan sabo yang masih menasehati ace

"tuh kan ace, kalau jalan hati hati" sabo memukul mukul kepala ace dengaan tongkat pipa miliknya

*aing ing

"shhusss, anjing bodoh diam ya…. Aku tidak sengaja" ace mengelus elus anak anjing itu agar ia mau berhenti menangis

"a…ce.." tepukan tongkat sabo berhenti dan menjadi sebuah tusukan halus di punggung ace

"diam bodoh! aku sedang berusaha menenangkan anjing ini" ac berusaha menjadi orang baik

"ac..e.. lebih bai..iik kalau kita segera berlari menjauhi anak anjing itu"

"sabo aku bilang diam" ace berteriak dengan semua giginya yang berubah jadi taring

*BLETAK

Sabo kesal dan memukul kepala ace dengan tongkatnya dan menujuk sekumpulan anjing hutan raksasa degan tangan kirinya

"tapi lihat itu!"

"hahh" ace melongo

Loading 10 %

Loading 50%

Loading 100%

"kau benar, ayo kita lari" kata ace dengan wajah bodoh

*GRRRRR

Ace melihat segerombolan anjing sebesar domba menatap marah kepadanya, dan yang lebih membuat ace takut karena sepertinya induk dari anak anjing itu adalah pemimpin alfa dari gerombolan anjing liar hutan yang sepertiya sedang berjalan jalan santai diterminal grey

"saboo" ace berusaha menngapai tangan atau tongkat sabo disampingnya, namun nihil ia tidak mendapatkan kehadiran sabo

"awas kau brengsek!" ace yang marah mengejar sabo dengan sediki api di kepalanya

"jika kau pintar lebih baik kau coba berlari secepatny dari situ" teriak sabo yang berlari menuju kearah ia dan saudara saudaranya bertemu D. (terminal grey)

"ahhhhh" lari ace dengan keedua tangan yang terangkat seperti seorang tawanan perang

*GROAR

"ahhhhhhhh brengsek" teriak sabo dan ace yang semakin panic ketika medengar suara langkah kaki keras dan gonggongan anjing

"shishishi" lufy tertawa dengan riangnya meninggalkan sabo dan ace yang lari pontang panting menghindari serbuan anjing liar

#flashback end#

"shishi" luffy menggaruk garuk hidungnya

"dasar kalian berdua ini, selalu saja membuat onar" dadan berusaha menahan amarahnya

"salah dia bibi dadan, dia yang menginjak ekor anak anjing itu"

"tapi ini semua salahmu yang tidak memperingatkan ku lebih awal"

"salahmu"

"salah kau bodoh"

"ini semua salahmu"

"diamlah"

"kau yang diam wanita gendut" maki ace dan sabo tanpa sadar akan sebuah kesalahan fatal, wajahmereka menjadi pucat pasi ketika melihat wajaah dadan yang tertutupi bayang rambutnya

*duag

"ahhh" benjolan sabo dan ace mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul banyak, dan wajah sengasarra mereka sangatlah lucu

"cukup, tidak malukah kalian dihadapan yuki?"

"yuki siapa?" luffy bertanya bodoh

"ya siapa yuku? Eh yiku, tidak yiki. Kami tidak pernah punya teman bernama . ah apalah..?" kata ace yan mulai sadar

"kalian" dadan mengeppul kembali akibat kebodohan yang ada pada anak asuhnya, dosa apa yang sebenarnya telah ia perbuat selama menjadi perompak gunung

"eh yuki itu siapa?" cukup sudah kesabaran dadan habis dengan pertanyaan pamungkas dari sabo

*BLETAK BLETEK BLETAK

"hahahahahaha" tawa renyah yuki mampu membuat suasana canggung itu mencair dan mencerahkan hari mereka yang sudah tertimpa banyak masalah, dikepala dua teman barunya muncul benjolan tumor yang berlapis lapis seperti sebuah bakpo yang sangat ia sukai

"shishi, itu baru temanku" luffy menepuk nepukan tangannya pelan ke punggung yuki yang masih tertawa

"hahahahahaha"

Akhirnya sore hari ini berakhir dengan tawa bahagia dari sekumpulan anak kecil dan wanita dewasa di markas rahasia para bandit hutan

* * *

to be continue


	2. Episode 2 : Memories of you

Diclaimer : one piece punya master oda, tapi ide cerita ini tetap punya saya

Genre : adventure, friendship, family, comedy

summary : perjalanan si calon raja bajak laut harus dipenuhi dengan penderitaan yang berat. setelah eksekusi yang dilakukan terhdap ace kini, hanya dialah yang masih hidup untuk melanjutkan cita cita para saudaranya. Perhatikan, baca, dan review lah cerita in sampai tamat!

* * *

DEVIL IN ONE PIECE STORY

* * *

Episode 2 : Memories of you

* * *

Luffy menatap awan dari atas kepala thousand sunny seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Namun, ketika ia tengah memperhatikan awan awan yang melayang layang diatasnya, Wajahnya sedih karena sepintas ia dapat melihat sebuah awan berbentuk daun semanggi berdaun empat

"Haahh" luffy membuang nafas dengan beratnya, entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat gambar atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan daun semanggi berdaun empat membuat hatinya menjadi sangat sedih dan err… sakit

"kau kenapa luffy tidak biasa nya bertingkah seperti itu?" Tanya sanji dari belakang luff, dengan sebatang rokok dibibirnya

"shishishi" luffy berusaha tersnyum ceria menyembunyikan rasa gundah yang sempat mampir dihatinya

"aku tidak bisa dibohongi oleh orang bodoh sepertimu. ya sudahlah, Lebih baik aku kembali kedapur dan memasakan cake resep special untukmu, selera merokok ku hilang melihat wajah bodohmu itu" sanji menjauh dari kepala thousand sunny dan membuang rokoknya kelaut

*sSSHHttt*

"terima kasih sanji, maafkan aku" luffy tersenyum meminta maaf sambil menghapus ingusnya

* . .tap* suara kaki terburu buru terdengar dari arah tangga

*bugh*

"sanji tadi aku mendengar kata cake, apa boleh aku juga minta dibuatkan?" ternyata itu ussop yang dengan terburu buru berlari dari perpustakaan dan terjatuh di bawah anak tangga akibat keidak hati hatiannya

"diam ussop, ini spesial hanya untuk luffy" kata sanji melirikan sebelah matanya

"ayolah sanji" usopp memasang wajah sedih menjijikan. sekarang mata ussop dibuat berair, dan ingus yang sengaja dibuat meleleh dari hidung panjangnya

"baiklah, baiklah" sanji kembali melangkah mendekati pintu masuk kapal, dan hendak membukanya

"hoi kaki cantik aku juga mau" kata zoro dari atas menara pengintai, terlihat ia sedang mengangkat barbel dengan berat 500 kg di satu jarinya

*twitch*

"enak saja kau menyuruh nyuruhku samurai buta!" sanji menampilkan wajah marah ala komik kearah zorro

"kau tidak terima" zoro menembakan padangan listrik kepada sanji dari mata yang masih berfungsi

"ada apa dengan matamu, heh?! Mau ku hajar" dengan gerakan ingin melompat, sanji juga tetap mengeluarkan pandangan listrik kepada zoro

*fluerrrr*

"oh, tuan koki. Sepertinya aku juga mau memakan cake dengan resep special buatanmu" ujar robin turun dari balkon kapal dengan bantuan tangan tangan miliknya serta menhentikan pergerakan sanji

"ahh, tentu saja robin-chan" sanji berjoget joget tidak jelas dengan mata berbentuk love love dan kaki yang aneh

"dasar bodoh" cemooh zoro masih kesal

"mau ribut lagi kau, hah?!" wajah sanji kembali marah ketika mendengar ejekan zoro

*kreeet*

*tup*

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dari ruangan atas tempat favorit milik nami

"ada apa ini ribut ribut" Tanya nami dengan hanya memakai kutang serta handuk guna menutupi rambutnya yang basah

*CROOOT*

Sanji memuncratkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak dari hidungnya, ia tidak sanggup menahan pesona tubuh seksi nami

"aduh tuan koki" kata robin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah unik koki kapalnya ketika melihat wanita cantik

"hei nami kau membuat sanji menunda acara memasaknya" ucap usopp seakan sudah kebal dengan penampilan vulgar nami

"apa?" nami melotot galak kearah usopp

"ti..tidakk ad..adda apa.. aappp..a" usopp berkeringat dinigin ketika melihat pandangan penagih hutang milik nami

"ada apa robin, kenapa ketika aku mandi ribut sekali" nami berusaha bertanya pada robin, tapi sebelum robin menjawab brook sudah menjawabnya

"sanji ingin membuat kue special, dan karena itu adalah resep kue special maukah kau memperlihatkan celana dalammu" brook dengan genitnya mencoba menarik celana nami

*duagghh

Nami meninju brook dengan tangan kirinya sehingga membuat brook terkapar lemas disamping sanji yang pisngsang karena anemia

"shishi" luffy melupakan sejenak pikiran yang mengganggunya ketika melihat tingkah anggotanya

" tolong panggilkan aku jika kuenya sudah matang" nami masuk kembali keruangannya untuk meneruskan kegiatan menggambar petanya

"ya" balas ussop, luffy, dan robin

*fluer

robin menciptakan tempat duduk dari tangan tangan buatannya dan kembali membuka buku bacaan favoritenya

#skip TIME#

"semua cepat keluar, cakenya sudah matang" teriak sanji ditengah tengah lapangan rumput yang ada dikapal itu dengan kue cake pelangi raksasa dan beraroma sangat harum

"hoii" balas semua anggota kru tpo jerami

"kue! Sanji biarkan aku mendpatkan bagian yang paling besar" luffy berlari dengan mulut berliur yang terbuka lebar

*duagh

sanji menendang perut luffy dengan keras sehingga terpental kembali kebelakang

"tunggu sampai yang lain datang" sanji menyalakan rokoknya

"hihi, aku akan mengambil kue yang paling besar " usopp dengan rencana liciknya mengendap endap untuk mengambil kue yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan

*duagh

Kini giliran zorrolah yang menendang usopp sampai ketempat luffy terbaring

"aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" sanji berkata pada zorro dengan asap rokok yang kelur dari mulutnya

"siapa yang membatumu, aku Cuma tidak ingin jatah kueku dimakan oleh mereka"

"memang siapa yang membuatkanmu, pendekar bodoh"

"apa! Setega itukah kau padaku berengsek" zorro ingin menarik pedangnya begitu juga sanji yang telh memasang kuda kuda kempo gaya bertarung

"Shishi mereka sedang bertengkar usopp, mari kita jalankan rencana kita" luffy dan usopp berkolaborasi untuk mengambil jatah kue terbesar

*fluerr

"ingatlah kata tuan koki, kapten dan tuan penembak jitu" robin tersenyum karena berhasil mengikat kapten kelompok mereka yang sedang berencana jahat "hihi" kekehan anggun keluar dari mulut robin

"hmmm apa sudah matang?" teriak nami dari dalam rungannya

*kireet *tup

"wahh, besar sekali sanji" nami sangat kagum dengan kemapuan memasak sanji

"woaahh itu tidak ada apa apanya nami-chan" sanji menari nari tidak jelas

"yuhuhuhuhu aku dapat mencium bau enak itu dengan hidungku, padahal kan aku tidak punya hidung" brook menabah suasana ceria itu dengan candaan khasnya

"hahahahaha/yuhuhuhu/shishi" tawa bahagia mereka terdengar indah di tengah lautan

"super" ternyata frankie mendengarkannya seluruh kejadiaan lucu keluarganya dari ruang penelitian di kabin bawah thousand sunny, begitu pula chopper yang masih sibuk menyempurnakan rumble ball miliknya

#skip lagi#

"nah semuanya ayo kita makan" luffy memberi komando pada semua anggotanya untuk mulai memakan makanan enak buatan koki handalnya

"woah kue ini sangat enak sekali, tuan koki" puji robin

"woah terima kasih robin-chan" sanji menari nari tidak jelas lagi

"iya enak sekali" sambung name dan chopper secara bersamaan, membuat sanji semakin liar menari

"tidak enak" gerutu zoro dengan wjah yang ia paksaakan membuat wajah jijik ketika memakan makanan itu

"apa kau bilang"

"sama sekali tidak enak" zorro berbohong dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"berninya kau !" sanji sudah siap menghantamkan tendangan terbaiknya

"kapten ada apa ?" Tanya robin menghentikan suasana makan yang ramai ketika ia melihat wajah luffy yang tertuduk sedih

"…."

"luffy?" nami bertaya pada luffy

"shishishi, aku tidak apa apa" luffy berbohong lagi dengan wajah bodoh

"kau tidak bisa berbohong luffy" usopp sweatdrop ketika melihat wajah bodoh sang kapten

"ya, bisa kau ceritakan luffy? Atau kau sedang sakit?" Tanya chopper yang mulai ikut menanyakan berbagai macam kemungkinan serta menyiapkan peralatan medisnya

"aku tidak sakit, hanya saja aku sedang mengingat sesuatu"

"tumben kau mengingat sesuatu" kata zorro yang masih memakan kue yang katanya tidak enak

"shishishi, ini tentang adikku"

"adik? Kami tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik" sanji merasa janggal dengan fakta yang telah kaptenya berikan

"ya ini pasti cerita yang sangat superr"

"yuhuhu ceritakanlah"

"begini, aku dan adikku selisih 3 tahun. Dan sebenarnya dia bukan adik kandungku, tapi ia sudah kuanggap seperrti saudara kandungku"

#flashbak luffy#

"hei, yuki kau sedang apa disana? Kenapa tidak ikut latihan bersama kami" Tanya luffy yang sedang melompat menghindari tendangan sabo

"aku sedang membaca buku yang kutemukan di telminal gley , nii-san" yuki sekarang brpenampilan lebih sedrhana dari sebelumnya, dengan kaos hitam dan celana boxer sependek lutut yang ia dapat ketika bertemu dengan ibunya luffy

"waoh buku apa itu?" sabo berlari mendekat kearah yuki dan membelakangi ace yang sedang mengajaknya berlatih

"hei jangan pernah membelakangi lawanmu ketika kau sedang bertarung dengannya" ace marah pada sabo yang berlari menjauh darinya

*duuaghh

Ace menendang kepala sabo dengan telak dan membuat sabo mendekat ke arah yuki dalam kecepatan 2 detik

"kenapa kau menendangku, ace. Kau bisa membuatku bodoh seperti luffy?!" Tanya sabo dengan wajah marah dan mengelus elus kepalanya yang sangat pusing

"karena kau mengabaikanku bodoh"

"shishi… yuki…" luffy akhirnya menghampiri orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya

"nii-san lanjutkan saja latihannya, nanti ace nii-san malah" balas yuki khawatir

"ace tidak akan marah padaku" kata luffy penuh kepercayaan pada ace

"benalkah? Kalau begitu sini duduk disamping yuki" yuki menepuk nepuk tanah kosong disampingnya

"hm" luffy mengangguk dan tersenyum menuruti kata adiknya

"aku juga, yuki" sabo berlari meninggalkan ace lebih jauh dan duduk ditempat yuki

"apa boleh buat" ace tidak bisa membiarkan sifat egoisnya di depan saudara saudaranya

"ayo ace nii-san" gigi putih yuki tersenyum dengan indahnya

'kenapa harus wajah polos luffy yang ia punya' ace menggelengkan kepalanya sebal melihat wajah anak polos seperti yuki

"yuki, buku apa yang kau baca sebenarnyaa?" Tanya sabo yang duduk disamping yuki

"ini sabo nii-san, yuki sedang membaca buku tentang tanaman obat" yuki menunjukan sebuah gambar daun semanggi ke pada sabo

"itu daun apa?" Tanya luffy menujuk gambar daun yang ada dibuku milik yuki

"ini namanya daun semanggi berdaun empat"

"semanggi?" kata ace yang telah tiba dan mulai duduk didepan yuki dengan wajah penasaran

"ya ace nii-san, menurut buku ini. Daun ini memiliki banyak khasiat salah satunya adalah melancarkan peredaran darah pada suatu benjolan atau luka lebam yang ada, bahkan mitosnya daun ini memiliki banyak sekali khasiat lainnya" yuki sangat senang menjelaskan

"mana ada dau seperti itu?" Tanya luffy dengan mulut mengkerucut

"betul, akan aku buktikan" yuki berdiri dan berlari kesudut luar hutan kemudian ia mencari tanaman semanggi yang ada di sekitar situ tapi semuanya hanya berdaun tiga

"kita tunggu dia, setelah itu kita lanjutkan latihannya" kata ace

#skip 10 menit#

"nah sudah semua" yuki kembali dengan daun semanggi yang sangat banyak dibajunya

"buat apa kau mengambil sebanyak itu?" Tanya sabo

"yuki akan mengobati nii-san semua" yuki duduk dan mulai menghaluskan dan semanggi diatas sebuah batu besar yang ada di bawah pohon tempat ia duduk tadi

"kami tidak papa, kami akan melanjutkan latihan" kata ace dengan nada dingin dan hendak berdiri, sebelum tangannya ditahan luffy dan sabo

"tunggu saja ace, apa kau tidak kasihan? Dia kan sudah mencarinya dengan susah payah" bisik luffy dan sabo kekuping ace

"kenapa harus" ace juga berbisik dengan mata yang menatap lurus keatas rumah pohon

"lihatlah" kata mereka berdua lagi, kemudian mereka menegokan wajah ace kearah wajah memelas milik yuki yang sedang serius menghaluskan daun semanggi dengan batu yang sangat berat

*hmmmm.. slurpp

yuki menahan keras ingus dan air matanya keluar, ia tidak mau ianggap cengeng oleh saudara saudaranya. Ia tidak mau lagi dianggap lemah oleh semua orang, jadi sesedih dan selelah apa pun hatinya ia akan brusaha tidak menangis dihadapan orang banyak

"haahh baiklah" ace kembali duduk dan menyerah pada persengkokolan dua saudara gilanya

"ayo yuki lanjutkan, kami para pasien akanmenunggu dengan tenang" sabo sebagai kaka yang pengertian mempersilahkan yuki melanjutkan acara dokter dokteran

"hmm" yuki mengangguk senang akan pengertian sabo

*gerus *gerus *gerus

Yuki terus menggerus sampai membuat daun daun semanggi itu berubah menjadi krim oles yang sangat harum dan lembut. Ia kemudian menaruh ramuannya pada daun daun hutan yang ia bentuk sedemikian rupa menjadi sebuah mangkok yang kuat dan tahan bocor. Sungguh cerdas

"ayoo nii-san semua berbaring dengan tenang biar yuki obati semua rasa sakit yang ada" yuki berlagak seperti seorang dokter professional yang sudah berpuluh puluh tahun mengobati pasien nya

"hm" ketiga saudara menuruti perintah dokter pribadi mereka

"yuki mulai" pertama yuki membalurkan salepnya ke wajah luffy yang penuh luka dan lebam

"woahh rasanya segar sekali! Masalah ku hilang semua" girang luffy kepada yuki

"masa?" ace dan sabo bangkit dengan rasa penasarannya dan melihat wajah penuh kebahagiaan luffy

"aku duluan" kata sabo yang kembali berbaring dengan cepat

"tidak aku duluan, sebagai pemimpin kelompok ini" kata ace yang juga iut tiduran

"aku duluan, Ace bodoh"

"aku!" perempatan muncul didahi mereka berdua, sampai sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau hidung mereka berdua sudah bersentuhan

"stt. Bisakan kalian diam? Disini ada pasien yang sedang tertidur" kata bocah 4 tahun itu seperti seorang dokter yang memarahi keributan dirumah sakit

*ZZZZZZZ

Suara dengkuran kecil dari luffy memecahkan erdebadat mereka, luffy tertidur dengan senyum terlebar dan tertulus yang pernah mereka berdua lihat da nada gelembung ingus dari hidungnya

"hihi" yuki terkekeh dengan kemampuan tidur kilat milik luffy da juga kemampuan membuat gelembng ingus

"cepatlah" kata ace dengan tidak sabaran membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah luffy

"ayay captain Ace" yuki membalurkan salepnya kepermukaan wajah ace

"benar benar nyaman" kata ace yang mulai menikmati reaksi salep yang luar biasa nikmat itu

"semoga cepat sembuh" yuki meninggalkan ace yang sudah tertidur dan mulai membaluri wajah sabo

"anda pasien terakhir, maaf menunggu lama"

"hm tidak apa apa" sabo pun ikut merasakan kenikmatan yang sempat tertunda lama akibat kedua saudaranya

"kau tahu yuki, kau sepertiya berbakat menjadi seorang tenaga medis" kata sabo dengan mata tertutup

"benarkah itu, sabo-nii"

" kkkii…taaaa biiiss…saaa sell..alli bahagia" ucap sabo yang mulai terbuai di alam mimpi karena tak mampu menahan semua dari kenikmatan krim milik yuki

"aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian semua saudaraku" yuki akhirnya ikut tertidur menemani semua saudaranya

*zoom out

Mereka tertidur dengan damainya melingkari batang pohon tempat rumah pohon yang mereka bangun dengan susah payah. Wajah mereka sungguh terlihat damai, seakan akan hidup mereka tidak pernah merasakan masalah yang berat

#flashback off#

"huuuuuuuu" franki, usopp, chopper dan brook menangis dengan sendu sehabis mendengarkan cerita mengharukan dari kapten kapal mereka, cerita yang sudah begitu lama di pendam oleh luffy

"kenapa kau tidak menceritakan dari awal tentang saudaramu yang atu lagi, luffy?" Tanya robin yang sedikit menahan tangisnya

"itu karena ia sangat sangat jauh berharga bagi kami" luffy berusaha tegar mengatakannya

"tapi luffy bukankah ia sangat jenius? Karena dari buku yang pernah dokter hiluluk baca, pengobatan dengan daun semanggi hanya digunakan oleh orang zaman dahulu saja. " kata chopper mengingat pelajaran dari dokter hililik

"benarkah chopper? Kau tahu berkat pengobatan singkat yang diberikan yuki semua luka luka dan rasa sakit dari efek buah iblis menghilang sesaat sehingga kami bisa menjadi manusia normal untuk sementara" luffy tersenyum

"tapi itu sangat beresiko luffy, sebenarnya daun semanggi adalah daun yang sensitive dengan devil fruits users karena daun semanggi bisa menjadi racun yang amat sangat mematikan bagi devil fruit user jika sudah dicampur dengan air ataupun dijadikan cream"

"apa kau yakin tuan dokter?" tanyaa robin mulai tertarik

"ya robin-san, daun semanggi adalah daun yang dipercaya oleh orang zamn dahulu sebagai daun pembawa keberuntungan dan kesucian bagi siapapun yang memegangnya apalagi daun semanggi berdaun 4, yang sekarang jumlah atau keberadaannya tidak pernah dapat dipastikan"

"tapi kau lihat sendiri jika yuki membawa banyak sekali daun semanggi berdaun 4 kan, luffy?" Tanya usop

"hm" luffy bingung kenapa hanya masalah daun sampai dipermasalhkan

"tidak mungkin kapten, karena kemungkinan tumbuh daun seperti itu dalam satu pohon semanggi hanya 1 : 1000000 kemungkinan" sanggah chopper dengan fakta akurat dari otaknya

"astaga" kata semua kru terkejut mengetahui fakta

"ah, kenapa aku baru ingat hal itu sekarang.. begini semuanya, ketika kita berada di pulau jaya aku sempat tersesat di sebuah kuil peribadatan zaman dahulu yang terletak didalam air terjun, disitu aku membaca poneglyph didinding goa yang berisi tentang ilmu pengobatan ala malaikat atau kita dapat menyebutnya manusia skypea" robin menambahkan

"apa isinya, robin" Tanya nami

"mereka mengatakan jika daun semanggi adalah salah satu berkat dari dewa yang dapat digunakan oleh manusia biasa melawan para iblis. Mereka dapat menghancurkan dan menyadarkan para iblis dengan bantuan air laut dan daun semanggi, tapi di poneglyh itu terpotong tentang bagaimana cara penggunaanya dan hanya dikatakan jika raja iblis yang marah mengutuk pohon semanggi berdaun 4 agar tidak dapat tumbuh lagi dan juga keturunan dari pohon itu hanya dapat tumbuh tiga daun " seingat robin

"lalu bagaimana dengan nasib raja iblis itu?" Tanya zoro

"akhirnya dari beberapa poneglyph yang sudah ku baca sampai sekarang di berbagai belahan Greenland selama 2 tahun terakhir, para poneglyph menuliskan jika nasib raja iblis itu tamat setelah ia dikalahkan, dan semua anak iblisnya merasuk kedalam buah setan. Dan hal itu semua terjadi karena kutukan seorang pendeta suci yang tidak terima dengan kutukan iblis ke pohon semanggi berdaun empat"

"aku bingung" kata luffy dengan mulut berbusa

"begini, jadi si pendeta itu mengutuk agar para iblis tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan air laut dan hanya bias merasuk kedalam buah dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun jika buah yang mereka rasuki dimakan atau dihancurkan" robin berusaha menerangkan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh otak cerdas kaptenya

"jadi mereka seperti terjebak dipenjara?" brook menambahkan

"ya lebih tepatnya mereka telah berubah menjadi sebuah alat yang dapat dimanfaatkan manusia untuk mendapatkan kekuatan para iblis seperti zaman dahulu" robin tersenyum kearah brook

"yuhuhuhu, apa aku juga iblis?" brook berputar putar karena senang melihat senyuman robin

'woah kemampuan yang sangat hebat' batin frangky

"tapi luffy, apa kau yakin jika hanya daun semanggi yang menjadi bahan dasarnya?" chopper masih penasaran

"aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan itu, karena ia mencari bahannya sendirian" luffy mengingatnya kembali

"woah, adik luffy sangat jenius.. itu superrr" frangky dengan gaya khasnya dan diikuti oleh ussop

"boleh kami tahu bagaimana ciri cirinya?" Tanya nami

" tentu saja, wajahnya mirip sekali denganku bahkan bias dibilang dia adalah kembaranku. Wajah ku dan dia itu super sekali sangat mirip, tapi sayang Cuma wajahya lebih kalem dan lucu" luffy cemberut mengingat wajah adiknya yang lebih lucu tapi disisi lain ia sangat bahagia

"aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya, yuhuhuhu" brook mulai memetik senar gitarnya untuk memasukan syair lagu buat adik luffy

"hm pasti menyenangkan punya adik seperti dia" kata zorro berdiri berniat untuk menuju tempat favoritnya

"bagaimana kabar dia sekarang?" Tanya nami penarasan dengan sosok adik luffy

"…" hening sesaat terjadi setelah name berbicara

*ddreettt

Kursi luffy bergeser kebelakan, kemudian luffy mulai berdiri dan berniat melangkah menjauhi teman temanya. Tapi sebelum ia benar benar pergi ia menengokan wajah sedih yang jarang terlihat ke arah nami

"ia sudah mati, nami" luffy pun pergi kedalam thousand sunny meninggalkan tempat itu dengan aura kesunyian

"lebih tepatnya ia dibunuh" gumam luffy sambil menutup pintu

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Ok maaf kalau cerita ceita ku banya typo dan hal hal yang dapat menggangu imajinasi dan pemikiran alian tapi ku harap dengan semakin seringnya aku mempublish cerita ini dan di dukung dengan review kalian aku jadi semakin berkembang. Arigatou minna


End file.
